villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dave (Total Drama)
Dave is a contestant in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. For most of the season while he was unlikable, he generally wasn't a villain, but all this changed in the season finale, "Lies, Cries and One Big Prize" where he finds out Sky had a boyfriend. Following his sanity slippage, he became the main antagonist of the finale (and therefore the season's final villain). Villainous Acts : In "So, Uh This Is My Team?", during the zeppelin ride to the island, Dave comments on Max's "weirdness". However, Dave soon finds himself more put off by Leonard and Ella. After Chris forces everyone to jump out of the zeppelin, Dave is unfortunate enough not to get a parachute and get feathers instead. Dave is later placed on team Waneyihtam Maskwak along with the others who didn't get actual parachutes. Throughout the challenge, Dave is annoyed by his other teammates antics and counter productiveness, and is constantly told by Sky to not let it get to him. He gets particularly angry with Beardo's constant noise making and Leonard's wizard talk. Soon, Chris announces it's time to build their shelters and Waneyihtam Maskwak works on a plan. Dave gets annoyed by Beardo's sound effects again while Leonard suggests building a "Wizard's Tower". Everyone agrees with this idea, annoying Dave. The Wizard's Tower is built. but is soon destroyed by a herd of moose, causing and the team to lose. At the elimination ceremony, Dave wonders if he can vote for four people. In the end, Beardo is eliminated, satisfying Dave. : In "I Love You, Grease Pig!", Dave can been seen being annoyed by Leonard's story. Dave suggests to Leonard not to make up stories, but Leonard insists it did happen, and Dave is hesitant when Sky tries to calm the team down and bring them together. When Chris announces the rules for the next challenge as the "Oops-stacle Course", Dave worries about the amount of grease being used. When deciding on which legs of the course each team member will participate in, Dave argues with Sugar about letting Leonard finish the course, but is forced to let Sky start and Leonard finish. As Ella dances with the greased pig over the tires, Dave tells her to go a little faster. Eventually, Ella gets the greased pig into Dave's wheelbarrow and Dave refuses to touch the greased leash. Dave eventually does so and runs with the greased pig, however, Dave gets hit by grease thrown by Max's controlled greased pig, causing him to panic. Dave, covered in grease, rushes the greased pig over to Leonard and starts to freak out due to the amount of grease on him. Sky tells him to breathe and manages to calm him down and Dave admits that Sky has a calming effect to him. Later, Leonard tries to "levitate" the pig over the wall but Dave tells Leonard to just take the pig over there himself. Leonard says that his spells don't work because someone doesn't believe in him and Dave says he doesn't believe in him. Dave yells at Leonard to pick up the pig, but Jasmine from the Pimâpotew Kinosewak quickly climbs the wall with her pig and wins the challenge for her team. At the elimination ceremony, Dave is satisfied when Leonard is eliminated. : In "Twinning Isn't Everything", Dave is seen with the rest of his teammates in the cave Shawn found. Sky brings a bucket of water and Dave awkwardly compliments her. When Sky wants to go forging with Shawn, Dave feels a little jealous, and desperately agrees to join them. Later, Chris announces that the challenge is to collect balloons filled with unknown substances and hit the other team with them, and Dave is disgusted by some things that may be in the balloons. During the challenge, Dave runs into Sky and wants to team up with her, but she rejects his offer. Dave suggests that talking to him is too tempting for her, and Sky brushes this off until she senses someone nearby and pushes Dave away. Max and Scarlett pop Sky's balloons, releasing a swarm of bees, and Dave chases after her. Dave manages to catch up to Sky and accidentally says that he's glad the bees went after her instead of him. Dave tries to say that he's allergic to bee stings but Sky interrupts and tells him that he must warn the others that the other team is using their own balloons against them. Dave agrees to this and runs off only to run smack into a tree. As Dave is running around, he finds Shawn, who has painted himself to look like a tree. Shawn manages to hit Max and Scarlett with some balloons and Dave compliments him on his aiming. Later, Dave manages to hit Rodney with a balloon and, later, Topher as well. However, Dave is then hit by Amy and Samey and is covered with itching powder, eliminating him from the challenge. : In "I Love You, I Love You Knots", Dave is seen forging with Shawn during the daytime. After Shawn runs away with Dave after noticing Jasmine, Dave says in the confessional how Jasmine has a thing for Shawn and remarks how the place is weird. Dave and the rest of team Waneyihtam Maskwak head down to where Chris announces the next challenge as "Truth or Scare." After Chris said how if they tell a lie or fail a challenge that they will get shocked, Dave wondered what Chris mean by that and the metal collars placed on everyone. Chris demonstrates by shocking everyone saying they are all alive. Later, Sky has to do a "scare" by drinking an entire jug of mineral water and Sky does so at a slow pace. Dave wonders why she is going so slowly and Shawn manages to get all of the water down her throat. Sky starts to feel strangely and Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak slowly move from her. However, Sky burps silently confusing everyone. Eventually, Dave has to a "scare" that involves him kissing the person next to him. Shawn quickly runs away but Dave finds himself lucky that he has to kiss Sky. As Dave is about to kiss Sky, she burps very loudly in his face and Dave says he could taste it in his eyes. However, the challenge wasn't correctly done and Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak are shocked as a result. Unfortunately, Dave is on the receiving end of Shawn's "scare" that involves him picking his nose and touching him with it. Dave attempts to run away but Shawn cuts him off and blows a massive amount of snot onto Dave causing him to freak out. Chris said that Shawn was supposed to pick his nose then touch Dave and Waneyihtam Maskwak are once again shocked. When Ella did her truth and Sugar tried to attack her, Dave and Shawn held Sugar back until Chris shocked them for scaring Clucky. Eventually, Chris started up the lightning round and both teams are tied. Chris announced that it was going to be a sudden death and Rodney and Ella are going against each other. Sugar wants Rodney to win so Ella gets shocked but Dave tells Sugar that they will all get shocked if they lose. Ella easily gets her remote out of the bag but refuses to press it but an enraged Clucky repeatedly presses the other team's button earning another win for Waneyihtam Maskwak. After Chris announces the reward as horse meat, Dave, along with the rest of his teammates, is disgusted. Later, Dave catches up with Sky remarking how they almost kissed earlier but Sky quickly runs off. A confused Dave then wonders if Sky like him or not and wants just a sign. : In "A Blast from the Past", during the morning, Dave and Sky are seen foraging. Sky tells him about how she wants to be an Olympian and Dave says that he was listening. In the confessional, Dave says he wants to tell Sky how he feels about her but hopes he doesn't do what he always does. As Sky continues to talk with Dave, Dave accidentally talks about how gymnastics aren't a real sport, upsetting Sky. Sky is about to yell at him but Dave tells her that he always says dumb things just before he tells a girl how much he likes her. Dave calms himself down and tells Sky he likes her and wonders if she likes him back. However, Sky burps in his face again but Dave knows she does it whenever she's nervous. Soon, Chris announces it's time for the next challenge and Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak head down to the beach. Chris announces that each team must grab a total of six dueling sticks and bring them back to their side. Dave agrees to go first saying that Sky should go later due to her gym skills. Dave and Topher are the first to go and they both grab sticks but miss each other. When Sugar and Amy (Samey) when against each other, Dave was shocked and surprised to see a bear knocked Sugar down. After Ella got shocked and knocked into the water by Max, Dave helped up Ella and even put her shoe on unintentionally making Ella fall in love with him. Eventually, it's Dave's turn again and he has to go against Jasmine. Dave manages to knock Jasmine into the water (who was distracted by Shawn's absence) and earns another point for his team. Ella then tells Dave that she will repay his debt by earning a point for their team and Dave just says "okay". Ella manages to do so after Max is knocked into the water by the scuba bear. Eventually, Shawn returns to the game and Dave wonders where he has been. Dave is then disgusted by Shawn's appearance and smell. As Shawn still think the zombies are after him, Dave manages to convince him to grab a stick and knock the other team's "zombie" into the water. Dave's plan worked as Shawn held nothing back when he thought Jasmine was a zombie and earns a point for his team. Dave and the rest of team Waneyihtam Maskwak cheer for Sugar but is surprised that Amy reappears. Dave says in the confession that either Amy is back or Samey never left but ends up confusing himself. During Amy and Samey's fight, Sugar wins the challenge for Waneyihtam Maskwak earning their third straight win in a row. Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak attend the elimination ceremony as they watch how Amy and Samey are blown away. : In "Mo Monkey Mo Problems", Dave is seen in the forest making a picnic. Shawn appears and tells Dave that Sky was hesitant into getting into a relationship. Dave tells Shawn that Sky said she liked him too but also remembered her adding "but" to the sentence thinking it could mean anything. Shawn tells Dave that Sky is competitive and is not here for a relationship but for the money and wonders if Dave is the same. However, Dave says he doesn't care about the money and asks Shawn if he could give up a million dollars to be with his true love. Shawn, teary eyed, agrees to find Sky and Dave continues to smell flowers even though he's allergic to them. Eventually, Dave is surprised to be joined by Ella but he tells her that the picnic is for Sky. Dave eventually joins the rest of his team where he sits beside Sky. Chris then announces the next challenge as "Snack Attack" where both teams must try to get their gold coins into the vending machine to win. Dave says that is easy enough and Chris says that the gold coins are attached to two monkeys that ran into the forest. Waneyihtam Maskwak's monkey has a pink necklace and Dave tells his team that he has a "secret weapon" and holds up a banana. Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak begin to chase after their monkey and they manage to corner it. Dave tells Sugar to give him the banana but Sugar has already eaten it. Sugar failed to catch the monkey and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak are distraught that their monkey has eaten the golden coin. Eventually, Waneyihtam Maskwak manage to corner their monkey again as Dave is asked by Sky to hold it down while she gets the coin. Dave is worried about touching the monkey but the monkey is soon eaten by a bear. Waneyihtam Maskwak wonder how to get to the monkey and coin now and Sky suggests bring the bear. In the confessional, Dave knows it's a bad plan but agrees to it to stay good with Sky. Dave tries to get to bear to come closer but the bear ends up grabbing him. Eventually, Sugar and Sky manage to convince Ella to sing to the bear and it lets go of Dave. The bear then follows Waneyihtam Maskwak back to Chris and Chris isn't convinced about the monkey being in there. Fortunately, Sugar manages to get the bear to spit out the monkey and then grabs the coin from inside of the monkey. Jasmine from the other team suddenly shows up to put the coin in the vending machine but Sugar manages to flick the coin into the vending machine first earning another win for Waneyihtam Maskwak. Dave and the rest of Waneyihtam Maskwak attended the elimination ceremony where, even though Max had more votes against him, Chris eliminated Ella due to her singing earlier. Ella then sang on her way out not before saying goodbye to Dave. : In "This Is The Pits!", by this stage Sky no longer tries to hide her feelings for Dave, however she is still hesitant of being in a relationship. She has a dream of a muscular Dave handing her a ring and asking her to be his jungle queen, before she awakens to Dave offering her some berries he picked. Dave on the other hand continues to move on Sky, and feels the only thing required to cement their relationship is a kiss. However, Sugar, who views their relationship as an alliance, continuously attempts to come between them and interrupt their moments. At the end of the episode, Chris decides to split apart a couple due to it being unfair for the rest of team, worrying Dave and Sky. However, he removes Max and Scarlett, transporting the former onto Waneyitham Maskwak, but then has Sky transfer teams to avoid a numbers advantage. Sky, while upset, sees this as an opportunity for Dave to realize that they're over, but Dave attempts to convince himself otherwise in the confessional before bursting into tears. : In "Three Zones and A Baby", following Sky's switch to Pimapotew Kinosewak, Dave is left disappointed in the cave, and Shawn's attempts to cheer him up fail. Throughout the episode, Jasmine berates Sky into choosing between her new team or Dave. Jasmine sabotages Dave as he tries to get across the first zone of the challenge, but Sky saves him from an attacking rattlesnake as a "last act" of their romance. Dave is excited over this as it proves Sky still likes him and he returns the favor by warning her before she can step on a horn. Sky, however, chooses her new team over Dave and throws the horn, allowing Chef to pin Dave to a tree with his pasta rocket. Dave becomes upset once more, forcing Shawn to carry him to the third zone. Shawn inspires Dave to continue by reminding him that giving up won't attract Sky, but a winner will. Dave resolves to win the challenge to impress Sky and once his team wins, he announces to Sky that he is a winner. : In "Hurl and Go Seek", at this point, Dave has finally lost his mind trying to show Sky that he is a strong competitor. After the teams have merged, Dave once again attempts to move on Sky, but she continues to reject him. In the pre-challenge, he vigorously skulls the jug to beat her, in an attempt to beat her and show he's worthy. However this inadvertently makes himself look like an arrogant jerk to Sky. Once Chris announces the challenge is a game of hide and seek, he once again tries to pair up with Sky, but this time she harshly rejects, telling him that he would never be her boyfriend. This leaves Dave extremely depressed and he kneels over and begins to cry. Chris approaches and seemingly attempts to comfort him, however he only ends up making it worse by reminding Dave of all the reasons that made him so upset, which leads Sky to angrily scold Chris. When Dave finally decides to join the others he continues to call out to Sky, by coincidence Sky is hiding right behind where he's standing and tells him to be quiet as they would both be caught. As Sky comes out they both have another angry exchange, however suddenly both stop and smile at each other. Dave takes the moment and asks her again if he can be her boyfriend, but Sky returns to her senses and once again rejects him before leaving him. Dave finally loses it and proclaims he doesn't want to be her boyfriend, taking off his shoe and throwing it at her. He then states he is a "lone wolf", even crouching down on a rock and howling to emphasis his point. Throughout the rest of the episode Dave remains dejected over Sky turning him down, and after he gets caught Sugar exploits this. She makes Dave jealous of Sky turning him down and getting a chance at the million while he doesn't, newly enraged Dave betrays Sky's position to Sugar. While the Dave travels with Sugar he sees two birds showing affection to each other, and tells the male bird the female is intending to betray him. At the end of the episode, Dave and Sky are in the final two. However Dave reveals in the confessional that he had payed off everyone to vote for him, as he had no desire to be in the competition now that he was no longer with Sky. His campaign to get himself eliminated succeeds, due to him voting for himself. As he is about to be fired from the Cannon of Shame, Chris gives him one last chance to make amends with his love. He calls out to Sky one final time, only to find she's not there watching him. A depressed Dave asks Chris to fire the cannon, however Sky comes running over in time to see him get blasted away. : In "Lies, Cries and One Big Prize", as part of the final challenge, Sky had Dave selected as her helper. Dave was thrilled to see her again, but Sky was hesitant given their last encounter. Chris only makes this worse when he tells Dave that Sky did not want him as her helper. This leaves Dave to believe that he will only hinder her. Sky makes sure Dave is fully focused for the challenge by kissing him, revitalizing his drive to help Sky win. They successfully navigate down the mountain in the first part of the challenge as well as getting through the mud pit without any issue. However, this all changes when Chris shows Sky's audition tape to Dave and everyone else. In it, Sky says she'll miss her boyfriend, Keith, if she is picked for the show. The revelation leaves Dave (quite literally) frozen in shock as the term, "my boyfriend, Keith," plays over and over in his head. Sky tries to convince Dave otherwise, but he bursts out in anger and denies Sky a chance, leaving her guilty of her actions. When Dave was given the chance to become a hinderer for both Sky and Shawn, he heavily targeted Sky with no remorse, stating that if he were to split the million dollars that he and Jasmine were promised by completing the challenge in ten minutes, he would burn it right in front of Sky to make her pay. When Dave sees that Sky (In the alternate ending) made it across the finish line before time ran out, he screamed out in anguish over not getting his revenge on Sky. In the end, he was left stranded on the island with a robotic bear; its unknown if he survived or not. Gallery Dave refuses to accept Sky's apology.png|Dave refuses to accept Sky's apology. TD-Dave.png|Dave's smile Killer instint.png|Dave's defeat DaveRotation.png|Dave's rotation. Allies *Ella Enemies *Beardo *Leonard *Sky *Sugar Trivia *In his audition tape, he comments that he would be a vicious, cold competitor that only cares about winning the money, though he did make friends with Sky and Shawn. Though at the season finale, he starts to become cold towards Sky. *Dave is the seventh contestant to go bald after Heather, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Staci and Dakota. *He is similar to Tighten from Megamind, they tried to flirt with their love interests but makes them uncomfortable, they used to be good but then turned evil after they realize that they're in love with someone else and they tried to achieve their goals, but failed. *Dave is also very similar to Macklyn Warlow from True Blood. **''''Both made their debut on the sixth season of their show. **Both have allied themselves with a female they like (Sky for Dave and Sookie Stackhouse for Warlow) **Both become obsessed with those females. **Both turn against the females due to unfortunate circumstances (Sky was revealed to have a boyfriend back home, while Sookie didn't want to rush into marrying Warlow) **Both eventualy become the final villain of the sixth season. **Both have failed to acheive their goals. External Links *Dave - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Teenage Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Killjoy Category:True Neutral Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil Genius Category:Weaklings Category:Bullies Category:Robot Pilots Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Athletic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks